Timeless One Shots
by taracreator
Summary: Here I post one shots of the new and fantastic show, Timeless!
1. Things

Timeless fanfiction One Shot

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the car. Wyatt had brought her home. Now she stood in front of the house she grew up in. Or thought she did.

She and her mother both could have come when she was sixteen or something because her mother did not have cancer since the Hindenburg accident that played out differently and that changed history, so the present. Lucy had experienced it first hand. Her sister was never born, her father was not biological father, what she had never known if history never changed. She was engaged and it made her sad. Everything made her kind of sad.

Everything she had known had changed and she didn't know what to do to change it back. To make it again how it was before Flynn had taken the time machine and to change American history. He had succeeded. She woke up to change. To a different present.

She just wanted to sleep and be left alone and forget everything that had happened when they were on the Titanic. To see the unsinkable ship sink with her own eyes, her face to face by the boats on deck with Flynn who was safe in the last boat. The key did she put in the keyhole and turned her wrist, opening the wooden front door.

"Lucy!" her mothers voice filled her ears the moment she opened the door. "Yes it is me." "Can you come here for a moment." Lucy let out a breath. Not now, Lucy thought.  
The clicking of heels came towards her. "What happened to you?" her mothers eyes looking at her daughter with wide eyes full of shock. Her mother's hand touched Lucy's cheek softly.

"Uhm. Nothing." Her mother's eyebrows raised up. Knowing her daughter was not telling the whole truth. "Can we talk about it some other time." Her mother nodded and did let her daughter past her, Lucy walking up the stairs. "And Lucy, do not forget lunch tomorrow." Lucy turned around to look down at her mother. "I have to get to work first."

Her mother did let out a deep sign. "What has gotten into you? You are acting strange lately and now work is more important than lunch with me and your fiance who gives you the space you need." Lucy walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, taking place on the beige couch.

"How do you know mom?" Lucy asked her mother who still stood in the doorway, looking at her daughter with worry. "He called me two nights ago. I have arranged lunch so come, please. Let this not change anything between the both of you. You guys need to talk about what is going on. You have to tell him or me what is going on."

Lucy held her head in her hands for a moment before she stood up and spoke. "I will but not now, now is not the right time." And with that Lucy went to bed. She was tired and the treat on her life was clear in her mind. Flynn was coming for her if she wouldn't work with him. And she couldn't tell anyone besides Rufus or Wyatt.

"Flynn is nowhere to be found since your Titanic adventure, and now he has not used the mother ship for two days and we don't know why." Wyatt looked over at Denise. "And now we just wait for him to show up?" Lucy looked over at Wyatt for a moment. "Yes. That is exactly what we have to do." Said Denise. Rufus walked towards the group. "We almost died in the cold icy waters and now we have to wait till he shows up to do God knows what." Lucy started to lose her composure more and more.

"If Anthony is seen let me talk to him. I know who he really is." Everyone looked over at him. "I agree with him." Said Wyatt. "Also Flynn threatened Lucy. And we will help each other out." "Thank you." Lucy said a bit taken back. Lucy looked at her wrist watch. "Great. I have lunch. So call me once he goes back to wherever he goes to. I do not want anything else changed." Lucy said. "Lunch with who?" Wyatt looked over at her. Rufus looked surprised. "Still getting engaged?" Lucy's eyes rolled. "My mother arranged lunch and I am sure she will dislike it if I do not come. She already worries about me because of the first night I came home and freaked out." "We will bring you." Wyatt said.

"Will we?" Rufus big open eyes looked over at the two who now looked over at him. "Come on. I do not want to be late." The three of them looked over at Lucy's car. "We will be right behind you." Lucy opened the driver's door and got in. Her coat on the passenger seat. "Drive safe." She said and drove of. The guys following her from a distance.

Lucy got out of the car and entered the parking lot of the cafeteria. It was beautiful. It had a summer like theme and the smell of sea food and delicious spices filled her noses trills. Noah smiled his sweet smile at her from the distance. He has been so kind to her the entire time after she found out she was engaged to him without knowing him. Her mother waved, Lucy waved back, at the moment he stood behind her and people started to scream. "Hello Lucy." The click of a gun heard from behind her.

Lucy turned around to look straight into a gun that was pointed straight at her. "You do not want them to see how you get shot right?" he pointed with his free hand towards her mother and fiance that saw everything like a show before their eyes. "Leave them out of this." She said bitterly. Her eyes filled with salty water because she was scared. Of course she was scared. This man killed his own family. "You are coming with me. You always stand in my way and I can't have that next time." He walked towards her.

Lucy took a step back. She saw Noah move from the corner of her eye. "I will shoot her if you take one more step!" he yelled at Noah who stopped to move immediately. A terrifying scream filled the air as Flynn held her in front of him. His free arm around her neck, the other one pointing the gun against her head. Ready to shoot. "You let go of her right now." "Whyatt." Lucy's voice a soft whisper. "What do you wanna do? Shoot me with the chance of injuring her in front of her mother and fiance."

Wyatt looked over at his right, looking at Lucy's family. Noah stood there, thinking of what to do to get the love of his life out of harms way. The two men looked at each other, speaking without words to one another. Knowing what to do. Getting Lucy to safety. "I am not alone." Wyatt spoke as he was concentrated at Lucy.

"He indeed isn't." Rufus pointed the gun at Flynn's back. A loud shot fired. The sounds moved closely by her ear. The breeze of wind moving her hair like a leaf in the cold breeze of autumn. The strong grip on her neck was gone and as she turned around he lied there, bleeding slowly to death. "Flynn. Tell me what you know!" She yelled at him.

Wyatt pulled her away from him, running away with her against her. "He knows things about me Wyatt." She looked at him with her hazel colored eyes that looked like chocolate brown in this certain light. "We can talk about it later." "No we can't." Wyatt looked at her with caring eyes as he continued. "Your fiance is coming. Let's talk later." Lucy nodded her head slightly as she turned around to see Noah, the guy she knew for just five days, ran up to her. "Lucy are you alright?" he asked full of worry, taking her face in his warm caring hands. "I'm, I'm fine." She said. Noah guiding her away to his car.

Lucy's mother finally woke up out of the shock. As Lucy walked away, with Noah's arm around her, did she look over her shoulder to look at Wyatt who looked at her still. Rufus came to stand beside him, his big lips moving. "Let's go home." Lucy did not say anything. It wasn't her home. Not her real one at least.

Rufus bowed towards Wyatt as spoke. "He is handsome. A straight guy like me even can see that. She has done well." Wyatt looked at him and responded before he walked away. "Yeah, only if it was her choice."


	2. Into The Souls

_If you are suicidal I recommend not to read the part under the &&& (It is not action, just the location can may be trickering, but of course it is up to you)_

* * *

Lucy knew she was being followed by the agents Denise had under her wing. She felt eyes watching her, but at this point, she didn't really care.

She wanted to face Benjamin again. Tell everything she has felt since she was in this mess. She was driving, but her mind was not on the road, but it was not that bad that she was a danger for herself or others.

She was mature enough to know her boundaries when it came to difficult things. The traffic light had the color of red, so she followed the traffic rule and stopped the car slowly by pushing softly on the pedal connected to the breaks.

The knuckles were white, drained of blood, because of how stern her grip was on the wheel. "Lucy calm down." She whispered to herself and loosened her knuckled a bit, so they turned flesh color again.

Green. The cars before her started to move and she did the same. She was almost at the place. She turned around the corner and drove in the street she had been through two times before, looking for a parking spot close by the house for when she wanted to leave immediately. Thank god there was a spot right in front of the front door.

Lucy got out, walked the path towards the green front door, knocked and waited.

Nerves rushed through her veins like adrenaline. Lucy looked back over her shoulder but didn't saw anyone. They must be good at shadowing or they weren't there at all. But that was something she wouldn't know. Not now, may not ever.

She was not thinking about that right now. She was thinking the moment that had played itself over and over inside her own mind like a movie. All the different scenarios entering and eating at her mind at the same exact time as the movie was still playing.

A lock got unlocked and the door opened in front of her. She looked her birth father, who she despised, in the eyes. "Hello Lucy, come in." He said, but Lucy already bumped past him.

She had no need in him being nice and trying to be sympathetic. He was part of Rittenhouse and never had been there for her all her life. The only thing he had done was watching her and following her from afar like a stalker.

"I will never be a part of Rittenhouse." Lucy was pist. "You can't play for God or whatever you are calling it. It is wrong to try to oppress people, trying to make a government, a country under the rule of fascists!" Lucy was losing it.

"You are a part of Rittenhouse. It is in your DNA." Her father said calmly.

"You and everyone else who is connected to me through you and Rittenhouse don't determine how I am. I am my own person even if I share certain DNA."

"Your mother loved me." He mentioned. Rage filled every cell in her body. How dare he bring her mother into this.

"Don't bring my mother in to this." Lucy said with clinching teeth. She was like a bomb ready to explode, the lint almost burned, ready to explode.

"My mother was your student. You made love to her and got pregnant and raised me on her own. I am nothing like you, you are not my father. My real father is Henry Wallace."

"I am, you have no stepfather. I have followed you in the shadows all your life. Your mother raised you on her own. Unless…" Benjamin went silent. He was thinking while he looked at his biological daughter. "The present changed?"

"Yes! Because of Rittenhouse he is gone, the father who helped to do my homework and learning me how to ride a bike. And now he is gone. Just like my sister. If I never had to go through time, to try to make sure someone I will not say the name of, than history wouldn't have changed and I most likely wouldn't have known you all my life. I wish that was the case but it isn't!" Tears were present in her hazel green eyes, but were unable to fall.

All the emotions that had built up since the first day of her serious yet dangerous job came out. But one thing she knew for certain, she wouldn't give him her tears.

"Who is his name? You have to tell me, Lucy." Her father reached for her, but she backed away. "No. I am not going to tell you because he knows the truth about Rittenhouse. And I'll make sure he and I will stop you."

The glance in Benjamin's eye changed in one second from a calm manner to something terrifying. Like a psychopath who lost to win someone over. "Who is it!" he screamed. Lucy backed away a bit more, trying to get to the hallway of the front door without letting it get noticed.

"It's me." Lucy and Benjamin looked straight at the voice they both recognized. Garcia Flynn.

* * *

A gun was pointed at Benjamin. "Flynn!" Lucy was shocked.

One part in her wanted Flynn to kill her father, but another part deep down, maybe it was common sense, was against the thought. Killing someone was not an option in her mind. But for Flynn it was different. His family got killed by Rittenhouse, not because of time travel like in her case.

"Flynn listen." "I am done listening. He has to pay for what Rittenhouse has done to my family. To my wife and to my daughter!" The vein in his neck was almost jumping out of his neck, Lucy thought about how long it must take for that to happen. Benjamin was just silent while he looked Flynn dead in the eye.

Lucy didn't want this, just like Flynn didn't want what had happened to his loved ones.

"Killing him is not an option. If you kill him Rittenhouse will continue to exist. There are more members, you know that." Lucy walked slow phased towards Flynn. Ignoring her father.

"Listen to my daughter." He did not. Lucy closed her eyes and stood silent. Why did you have to say that. She thought bitter.

"Is he your father?" Flynn raised his voice. "He is not. Well he technically is my birth father but I only have seen him three times and believe me, the first time I did not know he was a part of Rittenhouse."

Flynn looked at Lucy. It was silent. "You are one of them!" Flynn's head started to become a tomato. "You already knew I was a part of Rittenhouse. And you know I don't want that."

Benjamin tried to move. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Flynn said calm, but deadly. "Why wouldn't I?" Flynn took Lucy in his grip, it went so fast that Lucy couldn't react or the iron loop of the gun was pointed at her head.

"Because I will kill her if you do. And believe me when I say I will not hesitate." Lucy knew he wouldn't or he would have ended her life months ago. But her father didn't know that. Didn't know the history she, Rufus and Wyatt had with Flynn. And that was actually something they could use against him of this moment would not turn out for the worst.

"I'll take her with me. I know how special she is to you and the whole organization. So you can do as you please... but like I said before I will bring you all down eventually." Flynn said as he started to move away towards the front door.

"One more thing. Don't call anyone or I will rush a bullet through her brain." And with that Flynn stepped out of the front door, Lucy before him as a human shield, and he got into her black car. He pushed her inside and Lucy had to climb towards the passenger seat.

"Give me the keys." Lucy wasn't planning on it, but something in his eyes made her give them.

"What were you thinking? You could have yourself killed." The adrenaline still rushed through her veins like wild fire. "If I get killed by members of Rittenhouse while trying to bring them down, then I am fine wit hit, Lucy."

The tires of the car moved with the full force of the engine being kicked in and they flew away on full speed.

"Is that really worth it?" Lucy asked him as she tried to get the seat belt on. "It is if I get my family back." Lucy looked at him. "Even if you die trying?" Flynn said nothing and that was her answer. It would be worth it either way for him.

The car started to drive faster and faster through the city of San Francisco.

"Flynn." Lucy started to get a bit uneasy by how fast the car was going, especially because of the traffic jam that started to become closer and longer as the seconds passed by.

The sun was setting, going to sleep to let the moon wake. It started to get darker like by an eclipse. The fog came in as fast as it sometimes disappeared in the morning. The Golden Gate Bridge in front of them.

"Flynn can you push the breaks a little." It was not a question. "I'm trying but it doesn't work."

"What do you mean it doesn't work." Lucy was puzzled. "The breaks of your car are broken. Why would you drive in a broken car!"

Flynn was still trying to stop the car without success. "It wasn't broke when I used it before… Oh my God, they did something to my car!" Lucy yelled loudly because of the shock.

She couldn't believe they endangered her. Her father must had something to do with it because Lucy wouldn't ever be a part of Rittenhouse.

In the distance the red color of the Golden Gate Bridge came into view. A traffic jam before it. "Shit." She breath out.

"We're gonna die." Lucy said as she saw the traffic jam as they got closer and closer.

"I said I wouldn't care if I would die in the process of trying to get my daughter and wife back, but I am not a monster. I did horrible things yes. But I will not let you want you dead." Flynn said to her while he was focused on the road, trying to keep control of the car.

Lucy looked at him. And saw the real him. She realized how he really was deep down. All those months that they tried to stop Flynn and followed him through time, trying to stop him from changing history did she finally saw who he really was. Flynn was not bad after all. No saint, no monster, just a martyr.

They came in fast, the Welcome Center came into view. It was to late.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed terrified. Flynn was silent as he pulled the wheel to not hit the row cars in front of him, and lost control

The car lost contact with Shoreline Highway. The wheels slid away from under it. The car passed right next to people, tourists and Franciscans who made stunning sundown bridge photo's and video's to bring home with them. The car bumped onto railings and flew in the air like a bird as it lost contact with the solid ground.

They both screamed as they fell towards the water below. It all did go by in slow motion. Their lives flashed before their eyes.

Darkness.

* * *

 _I hope you guys felt and see the message I want to share. That people are sometimes not what they seem to be and that individuals are not determined by their ancestors and family.  
_ _Also if you read this fully if you are suicidal, get help. There are helplines available. Life is precious and you are worth to be here. I have been there in the dark, but got out, it will be hard... but it will be okay. 3_


End file.
